


Silvertongue

by orphan_account



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I don't know what to do, Intersex Loki, Kind of has a plot, Kinda make up sex, M/M, Make up sex, Make up sex doesn't always work, Make up sex doesn't work on Loki, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Slight mention of Original Character, Someone tell me what to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki scoffs with a smile, waving his hand as he once again steps closer to Thor. “I give in,” he says, his tone soft. “Only for you will I leave the hall, for I know alone that you do strike,” Loki purrs with a sly grin pestered on his face. He trails a gentle hand over Thor's chest, and walks out the hall like nothing ever happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silvertongue

**Author's Note:**

> First post on AO3 and it's a PWP! Hurrayy!
> 
> English isn't my first language, pardon any mistakes if you see them, or tell them to me so I can fix it! Also tell me if I need to add any more tags or something, I'm new to this, so bare with me!
> 
> (Unbeta'd)

The doors bursts open with a furious looking Loki standing behind it, emerald eyes practically burning with the fire of his anger.

Lady Sif and the Warriors Three do not bother with looking up from their tables, and the four all stifle sighs when Loki begins to storm into the hall.

“What is this? A party that I am not invited to?” Loki hisses, his voice laced with venom.

“Loki, please. We do not have time to start any flyting with you,” Sif says, finally looking up from her map.

“Of course you want to start flyting with me.” Loki glares, walking over to the maiden and stares down at her. The effect is enhanced because Sif is sat down and Loki is standing. “You simply do not have the courage,” he continues. “Just like you do not have the courage to tell Thor you wish to conceive the future heir of Asgard.”

Sif’s face instantly lights up with anger, but she controls herself, knowing whatever she says in a fit of rage would officially start the flyting, and then she would never forgive herself. “Why are you acting like your pet has just been taken to Valhalla without your consent?”

“He is not my pet,” Loki snaps, but quickly recomposes himself from the subject change. “Tell me where the reckless oaf is.”

Sif laughs dryly, “Prince Loki misses his brother.” She shakes her head and stabs a dagger at a location on her map, her fingers tapping restlessly on the wooden table. “He is away in the east, duty calls him there.”

“Why was I not called? I am Thor’s companion in battles!” Loki grits his teeth, his fists clenching until his knuckles turn white.

“Because a sorcerer would not satisfy the purpose of the duties in the east. A true warrior is the one suited for the job.”

Loki clicks his tongue, jerking his head upward sharply. He crosses his arms against his chest, distracting his hands from digging his nails into his palm. His seidr sparks in green and Sif finds herself sitting on ice, her body promptly sticking to the chair and table.

Loki casts an angry glance at the Warriors Three, who seem to have gotten their tongues stolen by cats the moment Loki started speaking. He opens his mouth to insult them as well, but Beyla interjects.

“The mountains are shaking,” she says, holding up the cup of mead she had just finished pouring into her master Freyr’s drinking horn. “I think Prince Thor is coming home.”

The mountains shake in the distance, and with or without the statement of Beyla, everyone would have guessed Thor is on his way home.

Loki bares his teeth at the servant girl. “And who are you to speak up without being spoken to?”

Freyr shoots his servant a disapproving glare, knowing better than talking back to the Silvertongue of Asgard. Loki has gotten that nickname for a reason.

Beyla frowns at the retort, and shrinks under the glare of her master. However she does not seem to have a brain-to-mouth filter, and says the first thing that comes to her mind. “Prince Thor will bring peace to this quarrel.”

Loki laughs coldly, his eyes now fixed on the servant. “Of course he would bring peace to this quarrel, just like the time he brought peace between Asgard and Jotunheim by marching into Laufey’s Keep, demanding how his men got into the weapons vault!”

Thor charges into the room after the insult is said, but he does not know whom Loki is talking about. He walks into the hall with a happy grin, but the grin is quickly wiped off his face when he sees Sif stuck on ice. Instantly, he turns to Loki, the only sorcerer in Asgard with the power of calling ice to his fingertips by just a blink of his eye. Loki at first was distasteful of his natural power, but had since came to embrace it, and uses it to his full advantage.

“Loki! What is the meaning of this?” Thor says, his voice echoing throughout the hall.

“Ah, the oaf is back. Here to bring peace the way you brought it to Laufey’s face,” Loki spats. He holds no grudge against his real father, nor does he love him as kin. However he simply did not like it when Thor threw his men around like ragdolls, and at the same time peeved at his biological father’s weak choice of army.

Thor’s remaining happiness dwindles quickly into rage, his eyebrows furrows as he glares at his brother. “Be silent, Loki, or I will rip your head from your body with Mjolnir.” He is sensitive when people bring up his misdeed with barging into King Laufey’s realm without an invitation; he had done his time with his punishment, why couldn’t Loki just let it be?

“Why are you so angry, brother?” Loki laughs, taking a step towards the Thunder God. “You will not be so daring to rip the wolf’s head from his body when he eats Odin.”

“Do not disrespect our father like that!” Thor shouts, gripping Mjolnir’s handle tightly. “Be silent now, or I will throw you to the sky, where you will never be seen again!”

“Your father,” Loki corrects, keeping his tone as uninterested as possible. “Besides, I wouldn’t brag about your time at the east, brother. Do you not remember the time you crouched in fear in the thumb of Skrymir’s glove? It was unlike you, Thor.”

Thor growls, his blue eyes narrows dangerously. “Be silent, or I will break every bone in your body.”

“I intend to live a while yet,” Loki smiles, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. “Or perhaps you’d like to remember the time when you let yourself get fooled by Skrymir, when you intended to kill him in his sleep but his seidr was faster than your lightning. Just like mine.”

Thor inhales deeply, his muscles flexing as he keeps his temper in check. “Nay Loki, I will not be the subject of your teasing anymore. Be silent, or I will send you to Hel myself.”

Loki scoffs with a smile, waving his hand as he once again steps closer to Thor. “I give in,” he says, his tone soft. “Only for you will I leave the hall, for I know alone that you do strike,” Loki purrs with a sly grin pestered on his face. He trails a gentle hand over Thor's chest, and walks out the hall like nothing ever happened.

“What is his problem?” Sif asks, still stuck to the table. “Why didn’t you ask for him to thaw the ice, Thor?”

However Thor seems too distracted by Loki’s words to fully process what Sif was saying, and only dismissively waves at her. “The ice will thaw on its own,” he says without paying attention. “Give it a while.”

With that, the Thunderer leaves the hall, following his brother’s footsteps down the hall.

Sif blinks at where Thor was before he decides to leave the hall, and looks down at the ice on the chair. “Ice summoned by jotnar does not thaw...” She mutters, almost to herself if the Warriors Three aren’t still sitting in front of her.

“Don’t worry Sif,” Volstagg says, trying to comfort his friend. “Perhaps Queen Frigga would know what to do.”

. 

Thor knocks on the doors that lead to Loki’s chambers, but when his brother does not reply, he invites himself in and opens the door. Thor looks around his brother’s room, it is as grand as his own, but not as nearly bright. While his room had the main colors of gold, red and blue, Loki’s room had the main colors of gold, green and black.

Thor finds Loki sitting comfortably on his couch, with a book in his hands. He walks towards him slowly, and Loki just simply flips the pages as his eyes scan hungrily through the pages, as if he does not acknowledge Thor’s presence.

Once again feeling humiliated, Thor clears his throat loudly, staring down at his brother.

Loki closes the book with a loud slap, and looks up at Thor with a bored expression plastered over his face. Tossing the book aside, Loki reaches up and pulls Thor’s head down, pressing his lips against the Thunder God’s.

Thor lets out a noise of protest, but after a heartbeat, he kisses back. They quickly find each other’s rhythm, and move gracefully with one another, so perfectly as if they are created for each other.

Thor reaches down, scooping Loki off the couch and carries him to the bed, all while their lips still connected.

Loki lets out a tiny grunt when Thor sits him down on his bed, breaking the kiss. Thor pins Loki down beneath him, trapping his smaller brother in all his bulk and muscle as he begins to attack Loki’s pale neck, sucking and nibbling softly at the skin.

His hand trails down Loki’s chest, reaching the edge of his shirt and wastes no time ripping it apart, throwing it across the room where the destroyed garment would remain forgotten until the very next day.

Loki let out a content sigh. It has been too long since he had his brother in his company, too long for his liking. He is almost glad to have the oaf back. Almost. Shifting around slightly as Thor begins to suck on one of his nipples, he takes off his pants so he doesn’t have to explain to Frigga when she asks about his ripped clothing. He can make something up easily for the shirt.

Thor spends his sweet time showering every part of Loki’s skin with love, ignoring his raging erection in his own pants. He doesn’t hear Loki call his name, and only when his brother slaps his arm does he look up from his kissing.

“Take off your clothes too, oaf,” Loki pants, his face already red from the simple kissing and sucking. He tells himself he has sensitive nipples and it has nothing to do with Thor and his lean muscles.

Thor laughs his goofy laugh. “I missed you too, brother,” he says, planting a small kiss on Loki’s abdomen before settling in between Loki’s parted legs, taking off his armor and cape. He kicks off his pants and boots as he leans down; continuing to plant soft kisses on Loki’s thigh and moves in an agonizingly slow pace.

After what feels like a millennium, Thor finally moves from Loki’s inner thigh to kiss Loki’s already hard cock. He keeps his kisses light, just barely touching the organ.

Loki whines. “Stop teasing me, oaf,” he growled, though with the lust in his voice, the effect of commanding Thor is lost.

Thor laughs again, nuzzling slightly against Loki’s pelvis and watches his brother shiver when his whiskers drag against his sensitive skin. “I just missed you so much, brother. I apologize for not telling you I was leaving to the east, the situation was hectic, so I had to go settle the wars.”

“Is that so?” Loki huffs. He reaches down and tangles his fingers in Thor’s long golden hair, slightly damp with the dust from the battles he had. “Then apologize.” He pushes Thor’s head down, burying his face in between his legs.

Thor lets out a muffled noise, probably a reply but Loki didn’t bother asking him to repeat it, because he did not care at the moment. The trickster grits his teeth in a silent moan when Thor’s skilled tongue dances at his outer folds, lapping at the wet arousal before diving in deep without warning.

Loki never understands why Thor loves his quim so much, always taking so much time to make sure he was eaten enough before getting on to the main topic. He finds it disgusting; the grim reminder of his biological parents, the grim reminder of the lie Odin fed him all his life; the promises of a throne, when there is no kingdom for him to rule.

Thor chases the grim thoughts away when he pulls away, licking his lips. Loki watches Thor’s beard glisten with juices in the light as he moves. Unconsciously, Loki wraps his legs around Thor’s waist, trying to pull him closer.

Sitting as up straight as possible, Thor positions himself outside of Loki’s twitching entrance, just lightly pressing his head to the skin. He stares at Loki’s face as he pushes in slowly, holding back his own noises of pleasure as his brother grips him further in.

Loki groans, relishing in the feeling of his brother’s burning heat inside him after a month. He feels fuller than he remembers, but it’s only because of Thor inability of getting a simple message to someone a doorstep away. He stares at Thor when his brother does not move, and he kicks his heels at Thor’s back. “Move,” he commands.

Thor leans down, pressing his lips against Loki’s collarbone and pulls out almost entirely before slamming back in with force. They start in a pace both of them are familiar with, and it soon has Loki panting and writhing with need and want.

Loki turns and buries his face in his pillows, trying to muffle his moans. He accidentally reveals more of his neck to Thor, and he couldn’t take it back as Thor begins to bite down at the newly revealed flesh.

As Loki’s body rocks with each thrust, Thor angles himself and hits the exact spot he is looking for with quick success. Loki scrambles to find something to hold on to, because he deems it is necessary. When the sheets couldn’t provide a comfortable grip, he digs his nails into Thor’s bare back, dragging down and revealing red streaks in his nails’ wake.

Thor reaches down and presses his thumb on Loki’s clit, nestled just beneath the base of Loki’s cock. With each thrust, Loki’s clit rubs against Thor’s thumb, and it adds to all the stimulation Loki is feeling.

Soon everything becomes unbearable, and Loki comes without warning, his mouth open as his moan is slightly muffled by the pillow his face is buried in. he coats his chest with semen, and liquids flow out of Loki’s quim as he bucks his hips involuntarily.

Thor stills for a moment, before starting up again slowly, rubbing himself lightly against Loki’s inner walls, causing Loki to whine with each slow but long thrust.

Eventually Thor lets out a low call of Loki’s name that sounds more like a lion growl than anything else as he comes.

Thor struggles to catch his breath, pulling out of Loki and resting beside his brother. Loki sighs through his nose and scoots over to Thor, resting his head on Thor’s chest and breathing in the fresh smell of lightning and dusts of the battlefield.

Thor absentmindedly runs a hand through Loki’s pure black hair, twirling the longer strands with his fingers until he feels emerald eyes staring at him. “What?” He mutters.

Without any warning, Loki shoves and kicks Thor out of his bed, pulling the covers over his head and turns his back towards Thor.

Standing up with shaky legs, Thor stares at Loki before sighing, picking up his clothes and hurries out his brother’s room. If he wants to snuggle, then he’ll have to give a lot more make up sex for leaving without notice. He makes a mental note to tell Loki the next time he goes on a prolonged trip, anyway possible.

**Author's Note:**

> This actually has a plot, taken from the poem Lokasenna (Lit. Loki's flyting, Loki's wrangling, Loki's quarrel). I just added a little spice to it. There's also references to the Norse Mythology here, go look for them (if you want)!
> 
> Also, flyting means a contest consisting of the exchange of insults, between two parties.
> 
> It's been around two months since I last wrote a lemon/smut, and I'm really rusty at it. I pulled out a couple of my old works from FFN, and also some works here. I'm not exactly pleased with how this ended, because I had no idea how to end it. This only happens when I'm out of practice.
> 
> Thank you dear readers for reading this o^o


End file.
